


Never Happier

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jaden is finally ready to introduce his boyfriend to his team and they are definitely looking forward to meeting him.





	Never Happier

Jaden grinned up at the dark-haired man, thanking God for Yana Tarasenko as their lips connected again and Demetri crowded him against the door.

“I have to say,” Demetri smirked down at him, “Yana was right. You are exactly my type.”

Jaden chuckled, the Russian having said those words every time they saw each other, and leaned back against the door, “You should get back to the Tarasenkos’. You wouldn’t want Vladi to see you didn’t come home last night and think that you took advantage of me.”

“I think I’m willing to take that risk.” Demetri laughed huskily, leaning back in for another kiss but was interrupted by a crash that definitely came from inside Jaden’s condo.

Jaden put a hand on his chest and scanned the parking lot.

“I’m gonna kill them.” Jaden growled, pulling Demetri down for one last kiss he said, “I gotta go babysit my drunk teammates. I’ll see you tomorrow at the BBQ?”

“Well, I stay with hosts so I’ll probably make appearance.” the Russian smirked down at him.

“Good to know.” Jaden smiled.

“Maybe after, we get hotel room.”

Jaden laughed and kissed him one last time, watching until his almost boyfriend had gotten to his car before turning around and opening the door, glaring at occupants.

“Schwartzy!!” Eddy greeted him, “You’re home!”

“Eds broke your lamp!” Rob called from Brady Tkachuk’s lap, pointing to the lamp that Colton was trying to clean up.

“Don’t you have a curfew?” Jaden asked, setting his keys down and toeing off his shoes.

“Dad’s relaxing on that for the next few weeks.” Brady replied, nudging Rob with his elbow, “Letting the favorite son celebrate a little.”

“Can you make pancakes!?” Schenner popped his head out of the kitchen.

“Seriously?” Jaden’s voice was flat and unamused as he made his way to his linemate’s side.

“I went to pick Colt and Eddy up like you asked me to, because you had your date and Vova issued a pretty stern threat about them calling you. And on the way here, we stopped at the store so Eddy could buy some beer so he wouldn’t drink all of yours. And then Colt pouted at me until I joined them for more beer. And then baby Tkachuks stumbled inside. And now I want pancakes.”

“You’re as bad as they are.” Jaden mumbled, well used to various teammates showing up as his place wasted, “How did I become the responsible one?”

“Because everyone’s responsible compared to Eddy.” Colton replied, “Also, you have your new boyfriend that you’re hiding from us.”

Jaden just huffed out a laugh and started to mix together the pancake batter, the sooner they got actual food in their stomachs the better.

As Eddy, Schenner, and Colt devolved into bickering, Jaden’s gaze fell on Robby and Brady, curled up together on the big chair. They had come out to Walt and Chantel together, who told them that they supported them and pointed them in Jaden’s direction so he could talk to them about discretion in the League and be a genuine shoulder to lean on when they needed one. Now, watching them, Jaden smiled fondly before focusing on the pancakes. 

Announcing that the pancakes were ready, he quickly left the kitchen to avoid the stampede and heading up to his room to change into sweatpants and a ratty Team Canada shirt. He smiled down at his phone, texting Walt to let him know where his youngest boys were, replying to Demetri’s good night text, and ignoring Yana’s prying text before plugging it in and heading downstairs, where Colton was trying to get Eddy to go easy on the syrup to reduce the risk of it spilling onto the couch.

“You spill on that couch, you’re cleaning it,” Jaden fired at Eddy, who had an ocean of syrup on his plate, way more than he needed for the amount of pancakes on the plate.

“Seinfeld?” Schenner asked, gesturing to the tv, which had the Hulu app pulled up.

“Sure.” Jaden shrugged, letting Colton pull him down between him and Eddy.

They did that too often. Whenever they were too wasted to make it back to their places, they ended up at Jaden’s, who made them pancakes and let them watch whatever they wanted until they passed out. And they always put Jaden between them because he was tiny and they were both cuddlers, even though Eddy would deny it like his life depended on it. Jaden let himself be positioned, flipping off Schenner as he took as picture that Jaden knew would end up in the team group chat. He let out a resolved sigh, but settled himself in, accepting the chunk of pancake Colton held out to him and Schenner started an episode.

Jaden didn’t know what time it was when he fell asleep, but when he woke up it was 8:30 and he was still squashed between two guys who had several inches and at least twenty pounds on him. He glanced over at Schenner who was sleeping in the smaller armchair, sprawled so that he practically falling out of it and hugging the remote. Looking around he didn’t see Rob or Brady and he prayed that they used the guest room.

He managed to ease himself out of Colton and Eddy’s grip, with the ease of someone who was very used to the movement, and padded upstairs to grab his phone. He stopped by the guest room and carefully opened the door, smiling softly at the two teenagers curled up together, and headed back downstairs to get started on the food he was making for the team BBQ. He needed to be there an hour early since it was a family event and Aleksandr did not like to share him with the other kids. He did take a picture of Schenner and then of Colton and Eddy, who had moved into the spot Jaden had occupied and was now spooning the blond. 

As the coffee machine whirred to life, he got up the courage to open the group chat and rolling his eyes at the picture and chirping and, smirking, he uploaded the two he just took. If he was going down, he would take Schenner and Eddy with him. The phone started buzzing as he began to prepare his coffee, not even looking at the caller ID, he answered.

“Morning, Tank.” he mumbled, taking a sip and tucking the phone against his shoulder as he took out what he needed to make the dips.

“Yana wanted to know how last night was. She was disappointed Demetri came home, but when Schenner sent picture she understood.” Vladimir blew past the greeting.

“Also, I like him and didn’t want you to kill him.” Jaden replied, “And don’t say you weren’t relieved when he got back.”

“You’ve been lonely long time, don’t want him to take advantage.” was the Russian’s reply, “How bad were they?”

“Eddy broke my lamp but they settled down when I made pancakes.” Jaden replied, pulling the cookbook over to him to review.

“Wasn’t Schenner sober driver?” 

“He was. Until they got back here and Eddy had Colt pout at him until he had a beer.”

“One drink with Eddy is never one drink.”

“Exactly. You’d think Schenner would know that by now.”

“You need help with them?”

“I got it. I can shove the five of them in my car when I leave if I need to.”

“Five?”

“Robby and Brady stumbled in after they got here but before I got back.”

“No embarrassing picture of them?”

“Never.”

Vladimir laughed loudly, a clear sign that the kids were all up.

“Still coming early?”

“Yes,” Jaden nodded, “I’m starting on the food now.”

“You okay with Demetri being here for it?” Vladi’s voice was soft and concerned now, also so worried about Jaden.

“Yeah.” Jaden replied, “He knows what he’s getting into today. I think I told him probably twenty times at dinner that he did not have to meet everyone.”

“You together for six months.” Valdi was nodding on his end of the phone, “Even if you not call him boyfriend.”

“Yet you always insist he stay in your pool house and not with me.” Jaden chuckled, “Also, while we’ve technically been together six months, it’s really more like two weeks if you string together the amount of time actually spent together in person.”

“Even more reason for him to not stay with you.” 

Jaden couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at that comment.

“Should show him picture.” Vladi smirked, “Sleeping Schwartzy teddy bear.”

“Please don’t,” Jaden whined, pausing for a moment before saying, “Actually, please do. I think he would be the jealous type and a little teasing never hurt anyone. Could be fun, eh?”

“I not show him picture.” Vladi immediately replied, not wanting to think about the possible outcome.

Jaden just laughed again, his laugh turning from amusement to delighted as Alek managed to get the phone away from his father and started talking a mile a minute about what he wanted to do when Jaden came over, and Jaden listened indulgently, nodding and interjecting at all the right moments.

He barely glanced over at Colton as he talked to Vladi’s kid, the blond meandering into the kitchen and over to the coffee machine, pulling out the biggest mug Jaden had.

Finally Vladi wrestled the phone away from Alek and they said their goodbyes. Setting the phone down, he started preheating the oven.

“So, are we meeting him today?” Colton asked, leaning against the counter.

“Yeah,” Jaden nodded, not meeting the blond’s eye.

“Oh, my God,” Colton grinned widely, “you’re nervous. You’re never nervous.”

“Not nervous,” Jaden replied, “I know you guys don’t care and accept me and everything, but this is different. This is my first serious relationship since college.”

“You talk to Vladi about it?” Colton asked, always slightly concerned that Jaden kept so much locked away.

“Always.” Jaden replied immediately, “Vladi knows all of my baggage and I know all of his. I know that he’ll do anything he can to make this as easy as possible. But that doesn’t make it any less nerve wracking.”

“Well, for any one that you would date, Vladi would be the hardest one of us to get the approval of and this guy already has that.” Colton tried to be helpful.

“Only sometimes.” Jaden laughed, “He’s Yana’s friend, she calls him her favorite friend. So, when Yana’s there, Vladi approves. When she’s not there, he’s not Demetri’s biggest fan.”

Cotlon laughed at that, pushing away from the counter, “If you’re into him, I’m sure he’s great.”

“For that, I give you permission to use my shower. I have a basket of clothes left over here by you and Eddy as well so you can change.”

“We don’t stay here that often.” Colton replied, walking into the laundry room connected to the kitchen. Spotting his basket, he said, “Dude, we DO stay here that often!”

Jaden just laughed, leaving Colton to pick out an outfit to wear for the time being and started making his dips, not looking up as Schenner stumbled in followed by Eddy.

It took about an hour, but he finally got Colton and Eddy into a Lyft and made sure that Schenner was good to drive. By the time that was done, there was stirring in the guest room and the sound of the shower turning on.

Satisfied that he didn’t need to worry about anyone anymore, he completed his Buffalo Chicken dip, Chicken Enchilada dip, and Apple Pie dip, smiling at Rob and Brady as they made their way into the kitchen and helped themselves to coffee.

“Call your dad.” Jaden instructed, setting the timer on the over, “And if the timer goes off before I come back down, take these out.

As Jaden headed upstairs, Brady pulled out his phone and Rob’s gaze focused on the oven as he absently took the poptart Brady handed to him. As he showered, he tried not to let his thoughts wander too much, everything was going to be okay. Vladi would make sure everyone behaved themselves and if they got too annoying, the kids were great distractions.

When he got downstairs, the dips were cooling on the counter and the two nineteen year olds were immersed in the video game they were playing.

“Throw your sheets in the washer before you leave.” Jaden requested, starting to tidy up the kitchen, laughing as Rob stuttered out a response and blushed darkly.

“So, we’re really all meeting your guy?” Rob asked, pausing the game and turning to look at Jaden as Brady went to get the sheets from the bed.

“Yeah,” Jaden nodded, foiling the pans and loading up the chips, pita bread, and graham crackers into a giant tote bag, on top of the pans.

“Really?!”

Looking at Rob at this moment, Jaden definitely thought he looked like a Retriever puppy.

“What’s his name?” Brady asked, carrying the bedding into the laundry room and making Jaden realize that these two were way too comfortable in his house, not quite as comfortable as Eddy and Colton but getting there.

“Demetri.” he replied.

“You fuck him yet?” Brady settled back down on the couch, arm slinging around Rob.

“The night we met and have not been able to since.” Jaden replied, “Vladi always makes him stay at their place. He’s worried about us getting caught before I’m ready.”

“The night you met?!” Rob’s eyes were wide.

“It had been awhile.” Jaden shrugged, “He was staying in their pool house and Yana all but forced me to join him after dinner so we could talk about from Vlad’s earshot. One thing lead to another and it just happened. And that’s all I’m telling you about it.”

“Oh, come on!” Rob whined, “Who else are you gonna talk to about this?”

Jaden just shook his head and grabbed the bag, “Come on, I’ll drop you off at Walt’s on my way.”

“Why are you going early?” Rob asked, standing up and turning off the tv.

“Because I promised Alek that I would since he’ll need to share me with you guys and the other kids.” Jaden replied, grabbing his keys, “And even then, it’ll probably make it worse, but it’s what we do.”

Not bothering to knock, he walked into the Tarasenko house and headed to the kitchen.

“Jay,” Yana smiled, kissing his cheek and taking the bag from him, “I’ll take care of this. You go outside.”

“I’ll be in ten minutes before everyone gets here to heat up and get -”

“I’ll take care of it.” Yana laughed, pushing him to the door, “You go play with Sandr.”

Jaden laughed but did as instructed, instantly being attacked by Aleksandr and pulled over to the boy’s bike. After thirty minutes of running around after the bike, Alek decided they needed to swim.

“I’ll watch him, you change.” Vladimir nodded toward the pool house with a smirk, “Your trunks inside. Keep in mind, you have eager child waiting for you.” 

“Fuck you,” Jaden huffed out, shaking his head with a smile as he headed toward the pool house.

Entering the pool house, he found himself crowded against the door.

“Hey,” he grinned up at Demetri.

“Missed you.” Demetri mumbled, kissing him.

Jaden eagerly returned the kiss, moaning when the taller man’s hands came to rest on his ass.

Pulling back, Jaden panted, “We can’t. I need to get back outside.”

“Vlad can handle own child for little while.” Demetri replied, moving to focus his attention on Jaden’s neck.

“I want to introduce you to the team,” Jaden turned his head to give Demetri better access, “What should I introduce you as? We haven’t really had that talk yet.”

“Boyfriend have nice ring to it.” Demetri replied.

Jaden pulled him away from his neck, eyes searching his face for something. Something that he clearly found when he crashed their lips together again, Demetri groaning at the shorter male taking control.

Breaking the kiss, Jaden panted out, “I need to change and cool down a minute.”

“I got us hotel room for tonight.” Demetri dropped his forehead against Jaden’s.

“Can’t wait.” Jaden grinned up at him, stealing one more kiss before slipping past him and grabbing the swim trunks that lived permanently at the Tarasenko’s. 

After changing, he ran from the pool house and jumped into the pool, causing Alek to start laughing delightedly and Vladi to start cursing him in Russian as he got hit with water.

“You worse than child,” Vladimir glared, shaking out his now soaked hair.

“Do it again!” Aleksandr grinned, clapping his hands.

“After your dad’s had time to dry off, eh?” Jaden grinned, quickly ducking out of the way of the ball that was chucked at him.

Vladimir slipped into the water and they spent the rest of the time before the first of the teammates arrived helping Alek practice his swimming. At one point, Demetri had come over to hand Jaden his sunglasses. Jaden had pushed himself out of the water, resting a hand on Demetri’s cheek as he kissed him sweetly in thanks.

“Are Uncle Jay and Demi gonna get married?” Alek asked, causing both Vlad and Jaden to make identical choking sounds.

“Not yet, Little Tank.” Jaden replied after a moment, splashing Demetri when he laughed, “Oh, look at that. You’re shirt’s wet. Maybe you should go change, eh?”

“Maybe you should join me?” Demetri challenged in return.

“Don’t have time for that.” Vladimir interjected, “Go change shirt, Demi.”

“Fun ruiner.” Jaden pouted, grunting when Alexsandr jumped onto him, taking his attention away from Demetri.

“Yeah,” Demetri tagged on, though his attention was firmly focused on Jaden giving Alek a piggy-back ride around the pool, “Party Pooper.”

“Go on,” Vladimir gestured, “before they get here. You’re going to get enough crap for being the secret boyfriend, you don’t need to meet them with a wet handprint on your shirt.”

Demetri chuckled and sent one more adoring look at Jaden before heading back to the pool house to change.

“You should wear that one.” Yana suggested, walking up the stairs and pointing to the dark green muscle tee, “Jay likes the way the color looks on you.”

“Thanks.” Demetri replied, tugging the shirt on and sitting down on the bed, “Any pointers?”

“Vladi was always going to be hardest obstacle, and you almost have his approval.” Yana smiled, “He support Jay, so he on your side today. Stay with me, Vladi, or Jay, don’t get cornered. The team’s been curious, not like you being kept secret for so long.”

“Didn’t know they would care.” 

“Neither did Jay.” Yana laughed, “You’re not really safe from anyone. Most of the team have either known Jay since he was a rookie or since they were. He and Vlad were the people the rookies were told to call if they needed anything.”

“So, lion’s den?” 

“Nothing worse than first dinner with Vladi.”

“Sure, it’s just twenty dinners with Vladi.”

Yana laughed and looped her arm through his, leading him back down the stairs and outside. He paused for a moment as he took in Jaden holding the now wide awake Sasha, while talking to Alek and Mark. He had seen Jaden interact with the three Tarasenko kids many times, in person, over the phone, on FaceTime, but for some reason it was hitting him harder today.

“They adore him.” Yana smiled fondly, “Alek only share Jay with his brothers.”

“What’s not to love?” Demetri replied distanly, not registering what he had just said.

Yana just smiled and walked over, kissing Sasha’s forehead and triple checking that Jaden didn’t want her to take him.

“Everyone will be here soon,” Jaden grinned over at her, “gotta get my fill in.”

“Do you need me to get you anything?” Demetri asked, walking over and placing his hands on Jaden’s hips.

“I’m good,” Jaden smiled up at him, “Sandr will probably make me get back in the pool with him soon.”

“Aleksandr, remember what we talked about.” Vladi directed at the boy, “When everyone is over, you cannot hog Schwartzy’s attention.”

“I know.” Alek grumbled, not happy with needing to share him.

As Demetri pressed an affectionate kiss to Jaden’s head, the side gate opened.

“Yo!” Eddy’s voice carried easily over the backyard.

“Figures the one time he would be early.” Jaden rolled his eyes, looking up at Demetri with a bright smile, he said, “You ready, Demi.”

“For you, I am ready to meet team.” Demetri returned the smile.

“Just don’t hate me after this.” Jaden replied.

“I could never hate you.”

Before Jaden could respond, Joel and Colton had made it over, Robby and Zach following.

“So, this is the secret boyfriend.” Joel semi-greeted, taking in the Russian.

“Hi, I’m Colton, that’s Joel, Robby, and Zach.” Colton held out his hand.

“Demetri.” the Russian shook the offered hand.

“And how long have you been seeing our Schwartzy?” Joel asked, getting an elbow from Colton and stifled laugh from Robby.

“Technically six months.” Demetri replied, “But we not see each other in person very often.”

“Exclusive?” Sanford asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Demetri nodded.

“Boyfriend?” Robby inquired, tilting his head.

Robby, Colton, and Joel observed the couple closely while they waited for the answer.

Jaden shared an affectionate look with Demetri before turning back to his teammates and saying, “Yeah.”

“Okay.” Joel nodded, dragging Robby and Zach with him to drop off the copious amount of alcohol they had brought with them.

“You look happy,” Colton grinned, “It’s a good look on you.”

With that, he followed the other three.

“Four down.” Jaden grinned up at him.

Demetri laughed, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Any further comment was cut off by the delighted screams of the Pietrangelo triplets, Vladi taking Sasha from Jaden so that he could crouch down to greet them, all three bounding over as soon as they were put down and bundling in a hug, giggling.

“Hello, Jaden.” Jayne greeted, smiling down at him as he held three different conversations with her kids.

“Hey,” he grinned up at her, “how was your morning?”

“Better than yours.” Jayne laughed, “I heard you had some unexpected house guests.”

“Eddy and Colt are pretty much expected at this point.” Jaden grinned, sitting down fully so all three triplets could fit themselves into his lap.

“You must be the boyfriend,” Alex directed at Demetri, assessing the other man.

“Pietro, this is Demetri,” Jaden gestured to the model, “Demetri, this is Alex.”

“Nice to meet you,” Demetri offered his hand, “Jay speaks highly of you.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” Pietro shook the hand, “Schwartzy hasn’t told us anything about you aside from you being one of Yana’s Russian model friends.”

Jayne gave her husband a look and smile at Demetri, “Welcome to chaos. You did the smart thing, meeting everyone at the same time.”

“Yana say be best way,” Demetri nodded, “Though she may have lied.”

Jayne laughed loudly at that, “You’ll fit in nicely.”

As the afternoon wore on, more teammates and their families trickled in, the kids immediately running to wherever Jaden happened to be at the time, leaving Demetri alone to meet everyone. Demetri suspected that this was why Vlad had suggested the BBQ would be the perfect time, so that Jaden would be distracted.

“You Demetri?” a kid with floppy hair and eager eyes asked, walking over to him holding a beer.

“Yes,” Demetri nodded, figuring this was the puppy kid Jaden had told him about.

“I’m Rob.” Robert introduced, proving Demetri correct in his assumption, “I just wanted to let you know that you make Schwartzy really happy. He...when I came out to him, he helped me to tell the team, he’s always been there when I’m having a hard day or need to ask questions...He’s mine and Brady’s biggest supporter, which is saying something because Brady’s parents already offered to let him move into the basement with me and I’m pretty sure they’re not so subtly pointing out engagement rings I might like...Anyway, I wanted to thank you.”

“For what?”

“For caring enough about Schwartzy to do this.” Rob shrugged before he was being pulled away Sammy, who was running away from Pear as he let out a string of vicious French.

“What did you do?” Rob’s eyes were wide as he let him be pulled across the yard.

“Nothing.” Sammy fired back with a manic grin that worried Rob and caused him to try to find anyone who was possibly in charge.

Schwartzy was holding court with the kids, Pietro and Factor were deep in an argument about music with Steener, Vladi was with Bowie and Gunny by the grill, which pretty much left Pear as the most senior member and that was not a good sign. Before he could continue on that line of thought, the water balloon hit him.

“I hate both of you.” he muttered, looking around frantically for ammunition and separating from Sammy, hoping Pear would focus on his fellow French Canadian so that he could load up and form a game plan.

“They take him from you?” Vladi asked, walking over to Demetri, gesturing to the kids.

“Happen often?” Demetri turned to face Vlad.

“Every time,” Vlad laughed, “Eddy says the kids like him best because he is closer to their level than the rest of us.”

Demetri let out a laugh at that, “He is very good with them, da?”

“He is.” Vladimir nodded, “Some time he babysit.”

“Really?”

“Da.”

The two were silent for a minute before Vladimir spoke again, “You make him very happy. He was not happy for a long time. Because of this, I approve of you. Don’t screw up.”

With that, Vladi left his side to go help Jaden wrangle the kids and Brayden slipped into the vacant spot, Borts next to him.

“Soooo, secret boyfriend.” Brayden nodded at the Russian.

“Yes.” Demetri replied, having gotten used to that greeting.

“Hmmm,” Borts hummed, “Everyone seems to like you well enough.”

“That’s good.”

“It is.” Schenner nodded, “Some thing you should know: It’s not uncommon for some of the guys to show up at Schwartzy’s randomly. It’s usually Eddy and Colt, but sometimes it’s Rob and his boy when he’s in town. Basically, always be prepared to be walked in on.”

“Weren’t you one of the guys who showed up at his place last night?” Demetri asked.

“I’m not usually, but Eddy and Colt wanted to go there and I got sucked into it as the Sober.”

Borts laughed loudly at that, laugh cutting off as a water balloon hit him in the face.

“Sorry!” Rob called, having been aiming for Schenner at Sammy’s insistence.

“S’okay, kid.” Borts replied, setting his beer down on the table next to him, “Let me see that for a minute.”

With that, Borts took off after Rob, whose eyes widened and he grabbed Sammy and they both took off, chucking a water balloon at Schenner and hitting him right in the face.

“Who brought the water balloons?” Schenner growled, leaving to collect his own ammo.

“I think it was Factor.” Jaden said walking up to Demetri free of children for now, “He likes to seem down to earth but he sows as much chaos as Eddy does. Or, at least as much as Fabs, no one is at Eddy’s level of chaos.”

“You’re free of children.” Demetri grinned down at him.

“For now.” Jaden shrugged, “It’s almost time to eat so the dads are over there trying to wrangle them.”

“Hi,” Demetri smiled down at him, wrapping his arms around Jaden waist and pulling him close.

“Hi,” Jaden smiled up at the Russian, “How are you holding up?”

“Your teammates care very much about you.” Demetri replied, “And I have not gotten hit by water balloon, so it’s good.”

“No one’s being weird, right?” Jaden asked, “Because I asked them not to be.”

“Everyone been normal.” Demetri laughed.

“Eddy’s never normal,” Jaden bit his lip, “that worries me.”

“Everything okay.” Demetri smiled, dropping a kiss on Jaden head, “They all very nice.”

“You sure we’re talking about the same people?”

Demetri laughed loudly, grinning down at Jaden, “I FaceTime my family tomorrow, want you to meet them.”

“Really?” Jaden tried to keep doubt out of his voice, looking wearily up at him, “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Demetri replied softly, “I’m sure.”

“Okay.” Jaden nodded, “You know this means you have to meet mine now.”

“I can do that.” 

Jaden grinned widely and kissed him quickly before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the tables lined up to make one massive table, pushing him into the spot next to Yana and sitting down on the other side of him.

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur of children, water balloons, and chirping, Demetri getting the official approval of everyone. 

And if they disappeared for a minute, it was definitely noticed and when they decided to slip out early, Jaden merely flipped off his teammates discreetly when they started giving him shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this into a series.


End file.
